


Say You'll Stay

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: My Vampire Academy Series [1]
Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Academy fanfiction that is post-books/movies (: WARNING: MATURE FOR A REASON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here's your prologue/what's to come with this fanfiction ^_^
> 
> This story is PG-13 for a reason. That reason being: This story includes abuse, an aspect I'm still not a professional with.
> 
> That being said, here is the prologue. Enjoy!

My life has never been fair. But I guess I'm used to it. It's kind of sad when you get used to hate and pain, but like anything else, the more you're exposed to it, the more you expect it to happen. It becomes the "norm," so to speak.

 

Not one day has gone by where I hadn't wished to have a normal life. But then again, I probably wouldn't know normal even if it came up and hit me in the face. I've accepted the pain as a part of my life.


	2. Meeting The Delinquent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today! *boss face*
> 
> I dunno why, I just feel like typing my stories today.
> 
> I guess you could say I'm feeling generous *troll face*
> 
> JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING
> 
> But seriously, I love it when someone actually enjoys something I've written. It makes me feel a lot more secure as a writer
> 
> Enjoy!

Kira

I rolled over in my bed, trying to go back to sleep, but gave up after a few minutes.

"Great. Just perfect." I thought sourly, looking at the clock. It wasn't time for my "dinner" yet, and I was hoping that I could sleep until it was time.

(We didn't have classes today, because technically, today was a vacation day.)

I went over to the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror to make myself presentable. My blonde and pink hair was frizzy, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I sighed, grabbing my hairbrush out of my bag and combing my hair down.

I fixed my hair so that the bruise I had on my temple was covered, and gave no indication it was even there.

The bruises on my face are always the hardest to hide...

I'm really just hiding them from the teachers, I don't have any friends to notice. If they asked, I knew I wouldn't be able to explain without putting myself in danger.

Evan, my "boyfriend," always told me he'd kill me if anyone else found out. Maybe he's bluffing, but I wouldn't know.

I think he does it for his own twisted pleasure, though I don't know that for sure either.

I came out of the bathroom, and went back to my room, getting dressed, pulling on some jeans and a jacket over my tee-shirt. I walked outside, walking around until I reached the gym.

I sat on a bench under a tree nearby, resting my chin on my hand and my elbow on my knee as the light breeze blew my loose hairs around my face. I sat there for a while, enjoying the nice weather for a few minutes before I got up.

I started walking back to my dorm, my arms wrapped around myself and looking at the ground as I walked. I guess looking down was a bad idea, because I bumped into someone while I was walking.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Just cause you're royalty, doesn't mean stupidity is okay." A voice said coldly as I looked up.

I wasn't surprised that I didn't recognize him, but instinctively shied away from him, backing up a step or two.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you...and I not a royal." I said quietly.

The guy sighed, then his eyes focused on the side of my head. When he did, I realized my hair had fallen out of shape, and the edge of the bruise was visible.

"What happened there...?" His hand raised slightly towards my face, as if he was going to touch the spot. I jerked my head back, and he dropped his hand.

"It's nothing." I mumbled pathetically, letting my hair fall over that side of my head and cover it up.

"Alright, whatever you say, Kirby." He said lightly before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to walk off. I unintentionally followed him, glaring playfully at him as I protested, "My name's not Kirby, you know."

-

Xandir

-

"My name's not Kirby, you know." She said, following me when I started walking. I couldn't help but smirk at her trying to defend herself like this.

"Oh, okay then. What is your name?" I asked her, my voice teasing.

In the back of my mind, I was silently questioning myself. I had always thought Moroi women to be stuck up and rude, but this girl didn't seem to be either of those.

In fact, she radiated exactly the opposite: caring and compassion.

You could tell by merely looking at her.

"Kira. And now that I think about it, that's pretty close to Kirby..." She said thoughtfully with a soft laugh.

I pouted slightly at her words, deciding to tease her again. "Hey! That's my line! But I did get close, didn't I?"

Kira's mouth twitched up into a beautiful smile. "I still didn't get your name, though."

"Xandir." I told her, and she shook my hand when I offered it.

"So, Xandir, where are you headed?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged at her question. "Headmisstress' office, I tried to leave, so I'm supposed to go there. Honestly, I'm trying to get kicked outta this place." I said casually. "You?"

"Back to my room, I guess." She said, sighing softly. "I guess I'll see you around, Xandir." She said, giving me a small smile before walking back towards where the dorms were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> there you go...
> 
> -3-
> 
> oh, just so no one gets confused, Kira is indeed a Moroi.
> 
> And Xandir is a dhampir (Evan is too, but even I hate that guy...I hope I can share my hate for that guys with yall later xD)
> 
> Until next time~!


	3. The Abused Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to jansen95 and New_Username on wattpad for commenting on the last chapter! You have no idea how much it means to me to see people that are interested in my stories ;3
> 
> Anyways, I got the chapter written a couple days ago in the car on the way to horseback riding, but my schedule's been so hectic I haven't got time to sit down at my computer to type it :/
> 
> So without further ado, chapter 2! ^^
> 
> Enjoy~!

Xandir

Later that week, I was on my way to the gym to attend my new form of torture: combat tutoring. The Headmistress had assigned me to a tutor, mainly because my grades when it comes to combat-related classes are...lacking. She proclaimed that I had a wealth of talent in me, but that I failed to apply myself.

"Apply myself, my tail. What a load of crap." I muttered, scoffing to myself as I thought about it.

On the way to the gym, I saw Kira sitting on a bench under a tree, and open book in her lap. I strolled over, her eyes meeting mine when she heard my footsteps.

"Hey." She greeted me softly, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"Hey." I said back, then gestured to the spot beside her. "Do you mind?"

"N-No...you can sit..." She said quickly, her voice sounding unsettled all of a sudden.

I took the spot beside her, staring curiously at her face. She was trying to avoid eye contact, tapping her fingers nervously on her book after she closed it.

"I don't make you nervous, do I, Kira?" I asked her after a moment, my voice taking on a slightly coy tone.

"Huh? Oh! No! That's not it!" She said in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a quite adorable shade of pink. "It's just...I'm not good at socializing...It's never been a strong suit of mine..." She admitted, looking bashful.

"Could've fooled me."

She looked at me in surprise when the words left my mouth.

"You just seemed like the good girl everyone wants to be around." I admitted, turning rather embarrassed and bashful myself.

"That isn't true, but I'll take that as a compliment, regardless." She said with a soft laugh. "So, if I'm the good girl, what are you?" She asked teasingly.

"The devilishly handsome, but very misunderstood, superhero, of course!" I said dramatically, hopping up and posing.

Kira giggled, and I'm not joking, I melted on the inside.

Her laugh was perfect.

So far, everything about her was perfect.

"She kind of reminds me of an angel, now that I think about it..." I thought to myself.

The sound of my watch beeping brought me back to reality, and I sighed as I turned it off.

"Did I distract you from going somewhere, Xandir? I'm sorry!" She apologized, and I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I didn't really want to go, so I don't mind."

Kira looked curious as she asked, "Where were you going?"

"I have combat tutoring with some guardian." I said nonchalantly, shrugging as I answered. "Honestly, you're probably better company than some stuffy guardian." I told her with a smirk.

Kira's cheeks turned bright pink at my attempt at flirting with her, and she quickly ducked her head, looking at her feet. "I'm sorry, Xandir, I have to go now." She hurriedly grabbed her book and her bag, running off in the direction of the dorms before I could stop her.

"I wonder if I put her off?" I thought to myself before heading for the gym again.

When I got there and went inside, surprisingly, I recognized the guardian. "Rose Hathaway, I presume?" I asked, my voice dry.

She turned, looking surprised when she saw me. "You're Xandir Night, aren't you? Julian's little brother?"

(It will be explained how Rose knows Xandir's brother in a later chapter ^^)

"Yeah, but identifying me by the similarities to my brother isn't a way to get me to like you." I said, my voice still dry.

"Good thing you don't need to like me." Rose countered, a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes. "Out to the track! 50 laps!" She commanded.

"50?!"

"Yes! Now go, before I kick your butt!" She said, cutting off my complaints.

I started grumbling out complaints anyway, but did as she said.

-

Kira

-

I made it back to my dorm, my thoughts still racing. "No, I don't want Xandir to get too close to me...If Evan found out..." I shuddered at the thought, trying to push it out of my mind.

"I have to avoid him, for his own sake." The thought had a sad edge to it, because, as much as I'd like to deny it, I kind of liked hanging out with Xandir. He was easy to talk to, even joke around with.

It also felt like he could see right through me, which was scary.

"Xandir...Forgive me..." I mumbled pathetically, sliding down with my back against the door, resting my head on my knees.

I didn't bother stopping the tears that rolled down my cheeks. "I have to let you go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a feely part at the end, I know ;-;
> 
> Chapter 3 is already written, so it won't be long before I get that typed up! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;3


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...
> 
> I know I said it'd be soon...
> 
> It's a matter of finding the time and motivation to sit down at my computer and type...
> 
> Which I haven't had much of x-x
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy The Chapter! ;3

Xandir

"I'm so bored..." I thought lazily to myself as I sat on a bench outside the boy's dorms, staring blankly at the fountain between the boy's and girl's dorms.

I thought briefly about Kira while I sat there. She had clearly been avoiding me, for a while now. So, in turn, I hadn't been able to talk to her for a couple weeks. Whenever she saw me, she'd run off and I'd lose her somehow.

Mainly, I was just wondering why. I didn't think I acted that badly around her...

I faintly heard the door of the girl's dorm open and close, and I broke my gaze away from the flowing water of the fountain, and saw a familiar head of blonde and pink hair, even from where I was sitting.

Kira quickly walked in the direction of the gym, her steps a bit too fast for her to be relaxed. I got up, deciding to follow her and make sure everything was okay.

I stayed far enough back where she couldn't hear me tailing her, and staying near things I could hide behind if the need arose.

When she got to the gym, she went inside, looking around hastily before she did. Once she was inside, I quietly followed her. She went into the basketball court, towards the back of a tall figure. I hid behind the door, looking through the small window that was in said door.

"You're late." The tall figure spoke, breaking the silence.

"Wait...I've heard that voice somewhere before...Oh, right! Evan...whatever-the-heck-his-last-name-was! He's in one of my classes." I thought.

"I'm sorry." Kira said softly, her voice shaking in fear. Evan turned, grabbing her arm roughly and yanking her forward. It took all my strength to stay where I was, and not go sock him in the face.

Kira bit her lip, her eyes falling downcast to her feet. At that, Evan grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her face back up. "Tell me something. The rumors about you hanging around some Xandir Night, they aren't true, are they? You should know I don't want my girlfriend hanging around pathetic losers like him now, right, Kira?" His voice was purely sadistic when he said the word "girlfriend," and I had to take a few deep breathes in order to calm myself.

"So not only does her abuse Kira, he trash talks me?!" I couldn't help but think in anger.

Kira whimpered softly, trying to pull her chin from his fingers. But he didn't budge. "I-I wasn't-"

Evan cut her off, slapping her across the face before I could even blink. I gritted my teeth, pure rage flooding through my mind. It was becoming more and more impossible to stay in my hiding spot.

The impact knocked Kira to her knees, and she held her face gingerly when she looked up again. "Did he approach you?!" Evan demanded in a growl.

Kira shook her head without any hesitation. "No." She said softly, but firmly.

"She's protecting me...Even though he slapped her, she still lied and thought of protecting me..." I thought in surprise and amazement.

Evan yanked her back to her feet, growling again, "I better not hear any more rumors about you two, got it?" Kira nodded, and he roughly released her, then headed out the other exit.

As soon as he was gone, Kira collapsed, falling onto her side on the floor. I ran out of my hiding spot immediately, kneeling beside her and turning her body towards mine, slipping an arm under her head once I did. Her head leaned in the crease of my elbow, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Xandir...how much of that...did you see?" Her eyes were wide, but her gaze held mine.

"All of it." I answered truthfully.

"I'm s-sorry..." She murmured before her eyes closed, and she went almost completely limp in my arms. She was still breathing, so I suppose she passed out, or something like that. I carefully picked her up, speed walking to the nurse.

When I came in, the nurse gasped, scurrying out of her chair, and motioning for me to follow her. I put Kira on a cot in the next room when the nurse said to, and she looked at me questioningly.

"She fainted, I think." I told her.

She nodded, looking at Kira worriedly. "Did you see what happened?"

I hesitated, then told her, "I think it would be best for Kira to explain. I don't have all the details myself."

She nodded again at my answer. She also told me where I could get some ice for Kira when she woke up, for the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

I sat by Kira's head, watching her sleep. I couldn't help but touch her hair, running my fingers through the silky strands. "How did I just notice how beautiful you are?" I asked myself in a whisper. I leaned my forehead on the edge of the cot, sighing softly.

A while passed, and Kira started to stir. When her eyes opened and they found mine, she frowned. "Where am I?" She asked hoarsely, looking away from me to her surroundings. "Nurse's office." I told her, and she looked back to me.

"Did you tell her...?" She asked me, looking frightened. I shook my head. "No. I thought it would be better for you to, considering I don't have all the details." I said.

Kira sighed, squeezing her eyes shut for a few moments. "I just have one request." She said softly as her eyes opened. "Evan said...that he would kill me if anyone ever found out. You'll...you'll protect me from him, right?" She said, looking really, legitimately, scared for her life. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it as a comforting gesture.

"He won't touch you." I vowed.

Her face visibly relaxed at my words. "Thank you..." She whispered gratefully, her eyes filling with tears. The hand that wasn't holding hers, I brought the fingers up to her cheek, touching it softly. "Shh..."

Kira's cheek leaned into my palm, her tears falling onto my hand. She unexpectedly threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly as she buried her face in the crook of my neck that connected to my shoulder.

I froze, surprised at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back gently.

"Thank you, Xandir...so, so much..." I heard her whisper.

Kira

After getting checked by the nurse, and explaining my situation, Xandir and another guardian walked me back to my room. A group of guardians had gone to arrest Evan, but a guardian was to stay near me for a while, at least until Evan was far, far away from Academy grounds.

The guardian stayed outside my room, while Xandir and I went in. "Are you going to be okay?" Xandir asked me as we sat on the bed.

I nodded silently. "Are you going already?" I asked quietly.

"No. Not if you don't want me too." Xandir told me.

I shook my head, smiling sadly. "You don't have to stay here, if you'd rather do something else." I said, staring at my feet.

"That's the thing...I wanna stay here with you..." He said, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"There's not anything else you'd like to do? Are you sure?" I said, half teasing, half embarrassed.

Xandir shook his head, smirking at me. "Nope."

"Positive?" I asked, a grin coming to my face as well.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

It was silent for a minute before Xandir spoke again. "So is Evan...the reason you were avoiding me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered, my voice just as soft.

"You won't avoid me anymore, then?"

Our eyes met at his question, and my insides turned to mush at the look in his blue eyes.

"If that's what you want." I said shyly, looking down at my feet now.

Xandir smiled at my response, and I swear,

I'll never forget that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go.
> 
> BE HAPPY.
> 
> ILOVEYOUGUYS.
> 
> KEEP BEING AWESOME.
> 
> CAPS.
> 
> IT'S STUCK.
> 
> RAWWWWWR.
> 
> OK BAIIIII. :3


End file.
